Starlight
by VeelaChic
Summary: One-shot. They sat in silence for a moment, both staring up at the vast sky, contemplating the constellations as they tilted there heads back for a greater view of the endless stretch of sky. Yuffentine


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N – It's set post Advent Children. Enjoy the fic!

_Starlight_

Stars littered the night sky. Tiny pinpoints of lights that shown down upon the rubble that was Midgar. They winked down upon the city, ensuring it that the tides of evil had past, swept back into the ocean from whence they came. The city would survive, albeit not a little shaken.

Grey eyes watched the small lights from on top one of the roofs of the houses in the slums of the city. Tonight the city slept, resting after the great battle that occurred. The pair of deep silver eyes blinked up at the lights. Their owner reached up a small calloused hand to trace the constellations. The arm dropped down to the side of a young woman, scarcely eighteen. Short raven hair fluttered around her face as she brushed a hand impatiently at the stray pieces that had gone in her line of vision, in between her and the stars.

She hummed lightly as she tilted her head, looking for new constellations to identify.

"I thought you'd be celebrating?" said a low baritone voice from somewhere behind her.

She jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be up here this late at night, "Vinny?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be alert," said the voice, mocking her.

"I thought monster men were supposed to be going beddy-byes in there coffins by now," she countered, sticking out her tongue.

"It's not yet late for," he paused, "beddy byes."

She giggled, hearing such a childish word from such a dark and intimidating man. The stars blinked down on the two, winking as if they knew a secret they could not tell. Laughing, they continued to gaze upon the unlikely pair, seated on the rooftop.

"So what now Vinny?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, "Have you come to stare at my awe-inspiring beauty again?" she joked, poking him the shoulder.

"I came to see why you were not engaging in the celebrations with the others," he said simply, cocking his head to match hers.

She wrinkled her nose, "Nah, it'll all just be Cid chain smokin' it up, Reno being drunk off his ass, and Cloud and Tifa makin' out."

He smirked, "I believe you are...correct in your assumptions."

She laughed at the thought of Cloud taking time off of being Mr. I-Have-No-Emotions to show Tifa how he felt. "So Vinny, why aren't _you _at the party?"

He shrugged, "Too loud."

"Hmm," she said looking up at the sky, "Go figure Vinny. At a _party_?"

He glared at her, but there was a ghost of a smile on his features that told her that he didn't mean it. She blinked up at the sky, "Well I guess its a good thing I wasn't there, then it _definitely_ would've been too loud, and you would have missed out on the pleasure of my company," she said grinning at him cheekily.

"Perish the thought," he said monotonously.

They sat in silence for a moment, both staring up at the vast sky, contemplating the constellations as they tilted there heads back for a greater view of the endless stretch of sky.

"So monster man," she said, breaking their thoughtful silence, "Why didja pick this particular roof top?" she asked wagging an accusing figure at him, "Ya been following me?"

In the darkness, he flushed, "I thought you may want some company," he said, grateful for the cloak that covered his growing blush.

"Aww, Vinny, ya missed me!" she said giving him a mischievous smile.

He turned back to the stars, "..."

She gave another laugh that sounded suspiciously like 'nyuk', "Didn't know I could make ya blush that much Vinny," she teased, " handsome guy like you, I expect you'd be used to being 'round girls."

Vincent, who had just reached the exact pigment of a tomato, flushed over being called handsome, "I – uh," he cleared his throat, not sure what exactly to say.

She laughed, "S'okay, just take the compliment Vin."

The poor man, now being thoroughly embarrassed, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "not blushing".

She grinned at him, "Ah I see Vin, you're just a little hot from this warm weather we're having," she said as a chilling wind chose that moment to blow, giving her goosebumps and making his cloak flutter.

He seemed to steal himself for a moment before shifting over so that his cloak covered her shoulders as well as his own. She muttered a "thank you". She looked up at the stars. The eerie light they emitted lit up her face as she stared up at them. She noticed that Vincent was watching her, "What?" she asked finally, "I got food on my face or something?"

He shook his head, "No, you just look very," he paused, "pretty, in the starlight."

"Oh," she said, feeling her own face heating up as she bit her lip to keep down the grin that was threatening to break loose over her face.

"A little warm from the weather we're having?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him as she elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a small 'oof' but the small smile had not yet left his face.

"I never used to see the stars like this in Midgar, the lights from the city used to make it impossible," she whispered, "but now..." She left her sentence unfinished as gazed up above them at the dark sea that glittered with diamonds.

He too gazed up at the horizons, "I have never gone star gazing," he admitted.

"Never?" she asked, abruptly turning from staring at the stars to gaping openly at Vincent.

He shrugged.

She grinned at him, "I did all the time in Wutai, the sky's so clear there," she paused, mulling this over. Not sure what to say, she turned her attention back above.

"I cannot see the constellations as you can," he said quietly, his eyes trained upward.

She smiled, "Maybe I'll show ya sometime," she said, nudging him with her hip, giving him her best grin.

He nodded, letting the tips of his mouth curve upward slightly in a small smile, "But for now we should head back to the others," he pased, "I think they will notice we are missing," he said trying to hide the regret he had for leaving the starlight, leaving the warmth Yuffie provided. He made to stand but she grabbed his arm to keep him there. He looked down her questioningly.

"I like our party better," she said, nudging him back down.

He sat down, the small smile he had previously worn returned to his visage. And though it was only a small smile, she could see his eyes were twinkling at her.

Vincent found he had a new appreciation for the starlight.

A/N – Ohkay, so it's my first Final Fantasy fic, so feel free to tell me if it sucks. Please review, it makes me smile!


End file.
